terminatortheresistancefighterschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
HK ground units
The Hunter-Killer Tank, or Cyborg Tank, is one of Skynet's Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers as a principal ground-based combat vehicle. With the increase of effective anti-HK tactics used by the Resistance to not only disable these units but to scavenge them for heavy weapons, power sources, and armor, Skynet has started equipping some units with crew compartments, containing concealed endoskeletons to counterattack the human assault teams. Ogre "Ogre" is a kind of Hunter-Killer tank that has been developed by Skynet for every big battle to destroy resistance fortress such as the barge in Suisun Bay and the battle of Century work camp. TSCC story Derek Reese and Martin Bedell were trying to destroy the "Orge". Martin decided to carry the bomb to destroy the machine. He successfully destroys the Orge but lost his life. HK Centurion The "Centurion", formally HK Series 12 Model 453 Type 900, a.k.a. Hunter-Killer Centurion, is Skynet's largest mobile, walker-style ground Hunter Killer unit. It is an autonomous combination platform packing advanced targeting systems, heavy armor and heavy firepower. Used primarily in an anti-vehicle role or deployed in small squadrons to hunt down and terminate humans, the Hunter Killer Centurion is the most expensive (in terms of materials, power and time) Hunter Killer unit produced by Skynet. Due to its large size and the tenacious defending of its posts, this Hunter Killer unit soon gained the nickname "Centurion" from Tech-Com members who had faced it. The Hunter Killer Centurion has a central waist unit that houses a miniature high efficiency fusion reactor and the transmission systems. The gun pods and body of the Hunter Killer Centurion have been designed to subliminally form a demonic face. This is a deliberate feature, implemented by Skynet to induce added psychological threat and fear in any Tech-Com fighters who face this unit in battle. Four uniquely designed legs provide the HK Centurion's locomotion. The 'feet' of these legs can roll inwards, curling up so that the entire unit can 'squat' in place, lowering its overall height and profile by 66%, maintaining a static defensive posture. In an instant, the Hunter Killer Centurion can rise from its crouch and accelerate away across the battlefield either to engage a target or move to a tactically superior position. The M453 was the largest of SKYNET's ground mobile, walker-type runnerpod HK units. After several failed designs for multi-limbed walker combat units, SKYNET reviewed the data and statistics and implemented a new design for both defense and assault. SKYNET found that four legs allowed for the optimum arrangement for balance, maneuverability, and stability on the move. The Model 453 was the culmination of all the knowledge gained through field use of the much smaller spider-gun pod. its advanced "fight by light" fiber optic processor arrays controlled the inherently unstable chassis and allowed very high speeds in all terrain. By adjusting the angle and pitch of its legs to a constant stream of data input, the M453 was stable enough to fire while moving at full speed. The M453 was a combination platform, huge and terrifying to the Resistance units, and its first appearance caused great concern among the command elements of the Resistance as it represented yet another new Machine type and design, let alone the largest runnerpod type unit then known. The M453 soon gained the nickname "Centurion" and "Spider-guard." A central waist unit housed the miniature high efficiency reactor as well as the primary and redundant transmission systems. Locomotion was provided by four unique, reverse designed scramble legs. The 'feet' of these legs could roll inwards, curling up so that the entire unit could 'squat' in place, lowering its overall height and profile by 66%, providing a very stable platform for the FiConSys as well as maintaining a static defensive 'hull down' posture. Special pits were often provided for Centurion units, allowing them to squat down behind hyperalloy armor plate and plug in to the local defense network while being free to engage any targets in a wide range of fire. In an instant, the M453 could rise from its crouch and accelerate away across the terrain either engaging a target or moving to a tactically superior position, its servos whining loudly and menacingly. HK Spider The HK-Spider is a small Skynet hunter killer based upon the designs of the HK-Centurion. Utilizing legs for added locomotion, the Spider will commonly make swiping hits at Resistance Soldiers or Refugees to disable them for capture or termination. They have the ability to fire plasma bursts and also feature a shield generator for added protection. Centaur Patrol "Centaur Patrol" is another nickname of Skynet HK tank called by Derek Reese in S01EP06. It may be because of its design that may look like a "centaur". Maybe it looks like Centurion. Presumably, a Centaur is a human nickname for the ground based tracked HKs as seen in the first movie. In the story, it told us that Centaur Patrol looks like a "centaur". It had 4 legs, two plasma guns on the body, and the shape of its head looks a lot like the "Ogre".